sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Basarann
A quiet member of the Illidari, not much is known about his origins. Not fond of being the center of attention, he generally keeps to himself as long as his voracious appetite doesn't get in the way. Appearance Bararann is short in stature, standing at a mere 5'10. Personality Basarann is withdrawn and rarely speaks. In a group he is more likely to remain in the background curiously watching people, than he is stepping forward. He’s wary strangers in general, however due to a habit of skipping meals while on the front lines, his paranoia takes a quick backseat if he’s offered food. If confronted, he tends to try and back down to avoid conflict first, since he’s grown accustomed to being confronted in less than pleasant ways, and trying to beat up everyone that made him mad would probably take a lifetime. Basarann does give into the temptation to just beat the tar out of someone who bothers him enough from time to time. His control over his demonic tendencies is pretty good so long as he has an outlet for it. If forced to remain too long without hunting, he will grow more agitated and lash out between bouts of increased withdrawal and paranoia. Despite his antisocial tendencies, he does genuinely like being helpful, and eats up praise faster than he does food (which is saying a lot). In fact, he will enthusiastically try to appease those that do earn his trust, even though he only has limited ways to do so (killing demons and… uh… killing more demons!). He’s very socially stunted and awkward in most situations, and he often takes jokes and sarcasm literally, that is, unless the humor is more simple and juvenile. He has a very simple thought process himself, and tends not to try and think too much into things in favor of acting on impulse. Overall, he’s certainly not the best decision maker in Azeroth, nor is the the most stimulating conversation, but he is a loyal ally and gives 110% in anything he does. History BBasarann grew up in Tranquillien to a family of skinners and leatherworkers. He was raised into the trade, and was content with his life. His father was killed by Amani Trolls when he was young, and he had to take up a bit more of the family business than he had before to help his mother. He enjoyed the work though, and his mother mothered him all the more. Just as he was beginning to strike out on his own more, the Scourge razed Quel’thalas, and Tranquillien was lost. His home was left in ruins with no sign of his mother, he’s presumed her dead and there’s been no sign of her since. Fueled by rage and despair he joined Kael’thas’ forces, despite limited combat ability. He played his part as a scout and acquiring food, and he followed orders without question, trusting the judgement of his superiors and comrades. That is until the expedition into Netherstorm. He began noticing more and more that his thoughts felt clouded and muddled, and doing a little investigation of his own he discovered the Prince’s betrayal. He immediately rushed to tell his superiors, only to find they were too drunk on magic to believe him, or see anything wrong with the Princes actions. One of his fellow soldiers grew tired of his frantic attempts to report what he found, and the two got in an altercation. Basarann, already at a disadvantage as he had limited skill in hand-to-hand combat, was armed with nothing but his skinning knife. Between the soldier’s superior skill, and strength, Basarann’s knife shattered, and his throat was slit by the other elf’s bladed fist weapon. He was clever enough to feign death, and luckily the other elf was too drunk off magic to see through it. Once he had left, Basa treated the wound the best that he could, just enough to slow the bleeding, and barely escaped by stealing a dragonhawk. With little idea of where to go in the unfamiliar Outlands, he returned tot he Black Temple, as they were the last hope he had in reporting the prince’s betrayal. He blacked out midway through the trip, and recalls nothing aside from waking up in the medical ward of Black Temple, among many of the initiate Demon Hunters. He stayed there as he recovered, watching the demon hunters train, but unable to speak. Eventually one initiate took pity on him, and sparred with him one day, and then another, and he wound up joining the ranks of initiates himself. He saw no other place for him to go, and in part blamed himself for not seeing through what was happening in Netherstorm sooner, so despite being rather frightened by the Illidari, he went through the ritual and dedicated himself to hunting the Burning Legion.